Trying Life
by DragonFire44
Summary: Sasuke sets out to find Itachi, but with Orochimaru hunting him and secrets slowly being revealed will he be able to take revenge?
1. Chapter 1  Thoughts

This is an **old** fic. I have re-written this but this was first started before I had seen the fight between Kakashi and Itachi & Kisame. At the time I didn't know much about the show … and some of the chapters may reflect that.

I might not re-write all the chapters … but I will clean them up. I have 7 or 8 chaps, and I will post them when I find them.

Warning/Disclaimer I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Also this story might contain boy x boy, so if you are uncomfortable about this then do not read.

Possible parings- Sasuke/Naruto …

There is Orochimaru/Sasuke content- later chapters.

Sorry for any out of charater

On with the story!

Thoughts

It was a cold day; wind was slicing through the air. The tress blowing, leaves whirling this way and that. It was early morning and not many people were up except Sasuke Uchiha was. Sasuke was not a person who could just sleep the day away; he preferred to be up and about doing something, more preferably training. His favorite thing to do was to go for walks, he didn't talk much and he preferred to be left alone.

Sasuke sat there wide-awake in his bed, lost in his thoughts.

_Things have been happening so fast. What was going to happen now?_

He didn't know the details but things were a mess ever since the attack.

_All the adults …they spoke worryingly, but why exactly? … Sure the Hokage had been killed among others but it was over … wasn't it? …Or was it because of… _He wondered.

After all Gema did mention him. _Was it possible …? Could everything that has happened be his fault?_ But it had to be him it was the only thing that made sense … _After all the sand ninja had been part of it and Baki couldn't have called the shots … those ninja, the sound, they knew the village extremely well, and so it had to be… Orochimaru. Well the one responsible for sand aligning themselves with sound and the Hokage's death._

… _What did he want?_

_Was it just to kill the Hokage or is there more to it?_ Sasuke didn't know. _Where did _he_ fit into all of this…why had he put this curse mark on him…why?_

_What purpose?_

Kakashi said to never let it gain control; it was obvious Kakashi had dealings with the curse mark before. _But … how?_ Better yet … who else had 'this' mark? … It didn't really matter, one way or another, this Orochimaru business was not going to get in his way.

He had to focus on… Itachi. On tracking him down, he was sure he was capable. (He had the chidori as well as his sharigan as well as the cursed mark; should he really need it) So the only thing left to do now was to find him. But how to do that? With everything going on how could he possible look for him? Kakashi kept an eye on him, and it wasn't just Kakashi but practically everyone. (He was exaggerating a bit) So how…what should he do? It wasn't like Itachi would come to him … at least not anytime soon.

… And about being spied on …

Asking Kakashi wouldn't get him anywhere. He wouldn't tell him. Which was irritating, he had the right to know why he had ninja fallowing him around. Knowing Kakashi though, he'd probable just say it was just a precaution. The Village was just attacked and all …

He could try to leave the Village … doing that would brand him as a traitor though … And he wouldn't be able to get a solo mission ... And even if he was willing to be labeled a traitor, he was being watched to such a degree that he practically didn't have privacy.

_Unless …_

Unless someone covered for him, created a diversion; a very good one. Perhaps Sakura? She might. She had a crush on him, since the Academy; maybe even longer. And no matter what he said or didn't say she still held those feelings for him. If he asked her, he was sure she'd do it.

…

She might be able to pull it off, but keeping quiet about it was another story.

Sasuke's fists clenched around his blue blanket in irritation, his eyes closed. Letting out a breath of air, his features relaxed and he once again concentrated on his thoughts.

Excluding Sakura, there was always Naruto. Despite being loud and the two of them not being on the best of terms, Naruto might be willing to do it. Sasuke was sure he wouldn't have to worry as much about him keeping quite. Where Sakura might blow things in a few hours Naruto might last a few days. That would be enough time to get a good enough distance away from the borders of Fire.

But … could he really trust Naruto? Could he really trust Naruto not to take it the wrong way?

If Naruto understood what his actions would do then for sure Naruto would be against it. But he could always explain a little … just enough that even Naruto understood somewhat (No one would ever understand) why he wanted … _needed_ to leave. Needed to find Itachi.

An annoying 'buzzing' sound cut through the quite of the lone house. Blinking Sasuke reached out a hand and with one finger pressed the off button on his alarm clock.

Sighing the raven haired Uchiha tossed his blanket off and stood, popping some joints in the process. After getting dressed, he exited his room without a backwards glance.

_Perhaps a walk will help …_

The crisp cool air blew ruffling the trees and flowers. The sun had just risen and no one was around.

He aimlessly walked not a pacific destination in mind. As he walked his mind went over what to do? He stopped atop the small red bridge and pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the rails.

~88~

Not far away in a small house a yawn issued from under the covers as Naruto a boy with short spiky yellow hair emerged. He glanced at his alarm clock to find that it was just barely past 6:00.

Naruto found it strange that he'd woken up without his alarm going off. In his own home he usually didn't have a problem sleeping deeply.

He supposed he was just restless from everything that had happened. The old man's death, the fight with Gaara and then the aftermath ….

He had been worried about Sasuke when he had been told what was happening by Sakura. So majorly worried, almost frantic that they wouldn't make it in time. Even though he knew (grudgingly) that Sasuke was extremely good at fighting (Not that he'd ever say that aloud) and that he could take care of himself but it _was_ three against one. At first he had been angry that Sasuke had rushed in…

It made him want to pound Sasuke for rushing in like that. _It was like he wasn't even thinking!_

And to make things worse…if he and Sakura hadn't arrived when they had Sasuke would probably have been…killed. It scared him just to think about it…

The blond let out a sigh as his thoughts kept swirling.

Glancing again at his clock Naruto decide it was best to get up seeing as there was no way he could go back to sleep. His mind was too worried and frustrated. Reaching a hand to his alarm clock, he switched it off. Bringing up his hand to his mouth he covered it as he yawned. While his free hand pulled of his night cap and then proceeded to yank the blanket off him.

Once successfully free from his blanket, he stood and rubbed slowly at his eyes before going about getting dressed for the day.

His thoughts coming back in full as his mind became more awake Naruto decided that a walk would help clear it.

Once ready in his orange outfit he locked up and headed out into the cool crisp morning air.

He aimlessly walked, his eyes focused on the ground. After about ten minutes **(I have no clue how close or far that bridge is to Naruto's**) the small red bridge came into view. The one where the members of team seven would meet for missions and group meetings. And usually where they all parted ways. He walked slowly and quietly up the bridge thinking, his thoughts more focused on Sasuke than anything.

Feeling that he wasn't alone Naruto glanced up and spotted the Uchiha that was filling his thoughts.

Letting out a slow breath of air Naruto made his way to the Uchiha until he was right next to him.

"Uh …Hey."

The black haired raven scoffed, keeping his attention forward, "Dobe." Out of the corner of his eye he noted Naruto frown slightly before continuing, "What are you doing up this early?"

Slightly shocked that Sasuke had actually spoken to him in a decent manner he was momentarily stunned. Coming to his senses Naruto replied, "I just couldn't sleep … so I decided to go for a walk."

"Hn." Was the black haired boys replay.

Naruto looked away from his stony teammate to the sky, noting a few clouds but not enough that it would likely rain. He turned his attention back to the other boy as he spoke up.

"You couldn't sleep, why something wrong?" Sasuke sounded a tad like he actually cared.

"No. Nothing's wrong …" Naruto sighed heavily before continuing. "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's usual reply to most things.

Naruto looked Sasuke over; he was wearing his blue shirt with his white pants. To Naruto it seemed that Sasuke had a lot on his mind as well

"Hey Sasuke … what do think is going to happen know that the … the Hokage's …dead?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke turned to look at him "They will probably find someone who can take his place." His tone saying it should be obvious.

Frowning the blonde's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Well I kind a figured that. What I meant was what about who killed him?" Sure he knew he wasn't that smart but Sasuke had made it sound like he was too stupid to know that when the Village leader dies a new one has to take his place. (Not that he is stupid)

"I don't know Naruto."

Sauske's voice took on a slightly different tone; an obvious sign that he was getting irritated. Naruto inwardly sighed; he hadn't even asked more than one question.

"Listen Sasuke -" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish as Sasuske interrupted him.

"Just shut up Naruto! You're asking questions that I do not have the answers to and you are starting to annoy me." Sasuke all but yelled.

He'd only _asked_ _one _question …

Angrily Naruto bit out "Look Sauske I'm just concerned is all, so you don't have to snap at me!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a withering glare, "Well you shouldn't be. It's not like it has anything to do with you."

Naruto glared at the other, fists clenched.

Why did Sasuke have to be so uptight all the time? He was always pushing people away. But why did it hurt so much when Sasuke refused to tell him, to talk and confide in him, he didn't know why but it just hurt so much and that made him upset. He stared at the ground trying to will away the few tears that welled up in his eyes. Yelling at Sasuke wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his forehead creasing slightly as he frowned. _Why did_ _Naruto have to always butt into things that wasn't his business._

Calming down, the Uchiha opened his eyes while unclenching his fits. He turned his head to glance at the oddly silent blonde, who was staring fixatedly at the ground. Looking a tad closer it looked like Naruto was about to cry. Whether that was the case or not, Sasuke didn't want to deal with a crying blonde.

Sighing rather heavily the Uchiha shifted slightly before uttering, "Look Naruto, I didn't …" Sasuke trailed off, scoffing lightly; ideally wondering what he was doing before wiling himself to continue. "I didn't mean to snap at you it's just I…guess I do have a lot on my mind, and I just don't know what to do." Inwardly Sasuke cringed, that sounded so sugary …

Naruto's breath caught his heart; oddly enough skipped a beat at the fact that Sasuke had basically given him an explanation.

A small simile formed on Naruto's face, "What are you thinking about that you don't know what to do?"

The Uchiha glanced at the blond, his feature smooth and rather unreadable, "Things …" Steeling his nerves the raven haired male continued, "I want to leave the Village … but- "

" … But?" Naruto prompted.

To Sasuke's shock the angered explosion a part of him expected didn't happen. Yet.

"Kakashi is keeping an eye on me and there's something that I need to do. That I _'have' _to do."

Naruto stared at the black haired male for a few quite moments before calmly voicing, "You want to leave the village … what could possibly be that important…" Naruto stopped as he recalled something.

~Flashback~

"For me this is something far more than just an exam, whether I become a chunin or not means less than nothing to me."

~End Flashback~ (Not much of one)

Naruto stated slowly, almost unsurely "This is about your brother isn't it?"

Sasuke looked up slight shock written on his face; while a part of him felt hatred bubble up at the mention of his once brother.

Naruto simply uttered "Why?" Ignoring the other's shock in favor of learning the others reason. Under different circumstances Naruto would have been thrilled at the emotion the Uchiha displayed and promptly rubbed it in his face.

"And here I thought you had a short memory span, I had forgotten that I mentioned him to you." Sasuke stated after schooling his features and making sure his voice was level.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's none of your business, so butt out."

"If I recall correctly Sasuke." Naruto gritted out. "You basically said you hated your brother, so why do you want to find him?" Naruto was slightly mad. _Is Sasuke nuts or something, if he hates his brother then why does he want to find him?_ Also quite irritated at the other's attitude.

Just as he was about to voice something else to his stony teammate a memory popped into his head.

~ Flashback ~

"He's still out there…my brother…I promised myself…that I would stay alive….until I killed him…"

~ End Flashback ~

_That's right_! Naruto thought with wide eyes, happy that he'd not forgotten but worried.

_They were family. Why would Sasuke want to kill the only family he has left?_

Not waiting any longer for a replay Naruto shouted, "You want to kill him!" He was so furious he grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt pulling him off the bridges rails so that their faces were mere inches away.

"How could you! He's your family! Your brother and you want to kill him!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he replied coldly "It's none of your business Naruto!" The Uchiha snarled, dangerously close to hitting the blonde.

"I have a right to know Sasuke and you better tell me!" Naruto voice was getting louder.

Angrily Sasuke flung Naruto's arms off him and stated in as calm a voice as he could "You do not have any right whatsoever, so butt out!"

"No! You tell me Sasuke! You tell me unless you want Kakashi Sensei to hear about this!" Though in the back of his head Naruto was sure that Kakashi knew a lot more than he did.

"What makes you think he'll believe you?" Sasuke throughout, even though he knew Kakashi as well as most older shinobi knew of his want for revenge and why.

"You want to find out then go ahead don't tell me but I promise you I will tell him." Sasuke scoffed, Naruto's threat meant little.

"Just shut up Naruto, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Sure it does." Sasuke's brow rose.

"How so?"

"Because we're a team and I only want to know why you would want to kill your brother, he's the only family you have left!"

Sasuke stared at him silently. The anger inside him slowly dying down. Sasuke knew that telling Naruto 'something' might help him in the long run.

The Uchiha stared at their feet for a few moments as Naruto worked on breathing calmly.

"Why Sasuke …your entire clan was wiped out why would you want to kill the last person of your clan? Then … you'll truly be alone."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up and locked with blue.

_Alone …_

Naruto was an 'idiot'. He was already alone.

"You just don't get it Naruto." Sasuke stated quietly.

Naruto continued to bore his eyes into the Uchihas, after a few minutes passed Naruto was about to try something else when the other spoke up.

"I didn't always hate him … in fact I use to look up to him."

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke spoke. His heart pounding like crazy; his mind wishing, wanting to understand.

"Then…" Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke clenched his fits tightly, enough to cause his fingernails to tear the skin and bleed lightly.

"I can't forgive him for what he did, and no matter what I will always hate him. And I will _never_ stop till I kill him." His eyes showing that his words were a promise.

"Why? Why do you hate him! What did he do for you to hate him so much that you want to kill him?" Naruto rapidly replied.

Looking up then glancing to the side Sasuke spoke lowly, "He killed them."

_What…_

Naruto looked up his eyes going wide. His heart clenching tightly and his thoughts focusing solely on those three words.

Naruto chocked out a low "Who?"

Silence stretched, in the distance birds chirped and the wind blew. After a few tense minutes Sasuke's eyes narrowed darkly and he gritted out with hatred and bitterness, "My entire clan, he slaughtered everyone except for me." Deep inside sadness welled up and he scoffed at the feeling.

Naruto spluttered. Horror welling up inside of him as the words processed. He felt slightly queasy, as he clenched his stomach.

… _His brother killed the clan? _

Anger slowly welled up inside of Naruto, anger towards Sasuke's brother. He felt his heart turn slightly; he wanted to comfort Sasuke but knew that wasn't what the Uchiha wanted. He felt like crying knowing that even if that 'was' what Sasuke wanted; he'd push Naruto away.

"Sasuke … why?" The main thing his brain was focusing on and he wanted to squish the thought of not knowing.

"Just leave it Naruto, forget about it."

Inwardly Sasuke cursed at telling Naruto 'anything' but opted to forget about it since it wasn't that much information. It was also common knowledge to most, if not all adults.

Looking around slightly, Sasuke noted it was getting later in the day, his attention focused on the non-ranting blonde to note the odd look on his face. Deciding that he really didn't care, Sasuke opted to take his leave.

Turning away from the blond, gaining the others attention, "Look Naruto just keep this to yourself, don't tell anyone else." What Sasuke was more concerned about was Naruto telling Sakura.

Naruto made a small noise of protest before huffing angrily, "Fine."

And watched as Sasuke took off.

~ That's the end~

The numbers are just spacers … They are not important.

Review if you wish. They will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations and Plans

Disclaimer – I do not own and never will.

See chapter 1 for warning content.

This chapter is for **foxxxy** for adding my story to their Favorites! Thanks!

Chapter 2

Conversations and Plans

His heart ached … throbbed … He didn't know Sasuke all that well. Didn't know what had happened to make him the way he was but knew he had a better understanding; if only a little.

Naruto had been shocked beyond belief to hear that Sasuke's brother was the one to kill off his family and clan members. He had a hard time accepting that a relative would do something so … so horrible. He understood that there were people out there with low morals but killing one's own family? It was a crime!

Though it did make sense that Sasuke's brother was responsible, seeing as he was not in the Village anymore and of the way Sasuke spoke of him that one time.

What Naruto wouldn't give to have known his own parents … and even though they were dead at least it hadn't been someone close to them who had been responsible. At least he thought so … He'd like to think so. He didn't even know who his parents were or if he had any siblings. But it wasn't like he hadn't ever asked the old man. He'd never really gotten a straight answer … just that they had died protecting the Village.

And when he'd been younger, that was enough.

But Sasuke knew … _Knew_ his parents. His family … and they were killed by someone he loved, someone he looked up to …

It … it _hurt … _Just by knowing, imagining. To Sasuke it had to be … it no doubt was a lot worse.

And that hurt would never get better … it would always ache. Just as it ached for him that he didn't have a family. But if Sasuke talked about it, he would feel better. Talking helped and it may not solve anything but it would bring some of the hurt down.

Of course Naruto got that it also wouldn't get better so long as the person responsible was still alive. Sasuke's brother was out there … the one would killed off his family and just by knowing that, the hurt would throb all the more. It most likely did otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be so bent on killing the guy.

He wasn't so sure revenge was the answer … If he were in Sasuke's shoes … if he had lost what Sasuke had … would he be able to just let that go? Or would he want … need to take _revenge?_

Naruto was sure it wouldn't make him feel better. It certainly wouldn't bring back those who were killed. But he didn't _know …_ for sure what he'd choose.

If Sasuke wanted it … wanted revenge … then as Sasuke's friend/rival (even if Sasuke didn't acknowledge that) Naruto would help in any way he could. Within reason.

And maybe down the road Sasuke will realize that revenge wasn't the answer. As he was sure it wasn't. But until then he'd try and understand. Try to be there for the prick even if said prick didn't want him to be there.

Naruto clenched his fists as he stared. Sasuke could push all he wanted … it won't stop him.

Sighing rather stiffly, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

He felt like crying as Sasuke's words repeated, making the ache in his heart increase. But at least it wasn't as bad as the initial hit of Sasuke's words.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the spot the black haired Uchiha had been. But it must have been a while as he heard his name being called.

Turning ever so slightly, only managing a small cheery smile he faced the approaching person.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Naruto have you seen Sasuke? He isn't at his place." A soft female voice asked.

A sharp pang shot through Naruto's heart, unsure why but ideally thinking it had to do with what he'd learned, he ignored the odd sensation.

"No Sakura. I don't know where he is."

Sakura's face fell, she had hoped to get a chance to talk to him and ask him out.

"Oh well if you do see him tell him that Kakashi Sensei is looking for him. He said he'd be at the Academy for a while."

"Sure." Naruto muttered.

Sakura sighed, huffing before turning away and headed away.

Naruto watched her leave, wishing that she'd give him more thought. He had a crush on her, always had but no matter how many times he asked her out she turned him down. It was all Sasuke this and Sasuke that …

Sakura was a very pretty girl, with emerald eyes and long pink hair; now short. Having cut it during the chunin exams. She wore a red outfit almost a dress with white circles. She had a huge, very huge crush on Sasuke. And like him she was always ignored or told 'no' by the stoic Uchiha.

He wished that Sasuke would pay Sakura a little more attention, at the very least so that perhaps Saukra could get it through her head that the Uchiha wasn't all that great and look at him.

Sighing Naruto rubbed a hand through his spiky blond hair and glanced to the sky. Looking away after a few minutes he set off to find the Uchiha bastard, and then he'd find a spot to train.

After about an hour Naruto finally spotted the Uchiha under a large tree. It was hard to tell if Sasuke was in a good mood, he hardly was and considering earlier he doubted Sasuke was right now.

"Oi you bastard!"

Sasuke's head snapped up a scowl on his face "What do you want now, loser?"

Naruto halted and glared briefly, ideally wondering why he thought about telling Sasuke, it wasn't like Sakura had told him to find him. And he may be upset and slightly concerned for the Uchiha but he didn't need his attitude.

"I ran into Sakura and she mentioned that Kakashi Sensei wants' to talk to you."

"Hn." Sasuke's cobalt black eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones for a moment before closing as he stood. He was not in the mood to talk with Naruto.

Reopening his eyes he set off in search of Kakashi, ignoring the now irritated blonde.

"You don't have to be like that!"

Whatever else the blond shouted was lost as Sasuke turned his thoughts on Kakashi. He had a few questions for his perverted Sensei and depending on how that went, he would be able to decide on what to do. Hopefully.

~88~

Today was a nice and peaceful one and he wished he could have spent time reading his book "Make Out Paradise" but sadly with the Lord Hokage's death and Orochimaru's attack on the village there was much to do. Right now however he was waiting for Sasuke, he had told Sakura that he needed to talk to him, the Uchiha would be here soon enough. If he wasn't so busy he'd have gone to find him but it couldn't be helped. Or sent a messenger bird but it wasn't like it was all that important.

He was at the Academy helping with repairs and giving Iruka a hand. Being under man certainly had its down sides.

The door opened emitting in a moody Uchiha. He looked rather calm as he usually did but it was easy to tell that something was bothering him.

"Great I was waiting for you." The silver-haired male said. Kakashi was a Jounin that had a mask over the lower half of his face and his leaf head bead covering one eye.

A brow rose on Sasuke's face, obviously wanting to know why Kakashi wanted to talk to him.

"Sasuke I want you to be careful, bad things have only just begun, things will get worst." Often that was the case. Sasuke was aware that Orochimaru was after him and he wanted to make sure the Uchiha understood that. He felt that by telling Sasuke, he would hopefully not do anything rash. They didn't want him to take off in search of Orochimaru after all.

A scowl found its way on Sasuke's face as he crossed his arms, but opting not to comment he simply nodded.

Kakashi came to the conclusion that Sasuke wasn't about to come out and tell him anything so asked him instead.

"Alright what's on your mind?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably glancing to the side.

Almost unsurely Sasuke uttered, "I feel like I'm being watched …" Sasuke trailed off as he scoffed, eyes settling on Kakashi with a glare. "I **know** I am."

"It's just a precaution Sasuke. The Village was just attached and we have reason to believe Orochimaru might come back for you. He infiltrated the Village undetected; he might do it again even if he is injured. The Anbu will be able to handle whatever happens."

Sasuke's glare deepened and his mouth opened to retort but Kakashi continued, "I know your capable Sasuke and can handle yourself but you're _**not **_ready to deal with Orochimaru."

Kakashi crossed his arms, sighing as Sasuke became angered.

"I know you _think_ you are but you're not. You should focus on getting stronger and perhaps then-"

"You don't know that!" Sasuke snapped angrily. "And even if that's true then why aren't you training me!"

"You know very well why Sasuke. The Village is in need of repairs among other things, you can easily train by yourself. And if that's an issue you do have teammates who would be willing to help." Kakashi voiced firmly yet softly.

"I don't need their help!" Not waiting to find out if there was anything else Kakashi wanted to say. Sasuke turned on his heel, slid the door open and left. His decision made.

~End chapter 2~

Sorry for any spelling mistakes … and any OOC ness. This is not the original version. I pushed the original back to add some things in but this does still have some of the original.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Purvey Sage!

See first chapter for Disclaimer and warnings.

This chapter is re-written. The original chapter three I didn't like as it was rushed. So I added this. Meaning this part is all new.

I apologies in advance for any out of character (ness). And misspelled words

Chapter 3

Enter Purvey Sage!

A thud lightly echoed in the small clearing. A few minutes of silence before another 'thud' fallowed.

The wind had died down from the morning, leaving a small breeze to come now and then.

'Thud.'

"Argh !" The Kuni hit the tree with more force the last few that it went in deeper, all the way to the hilt; leaving just the small circle visible.

Naruto growled in an attempt to rid his frustration and anger. It did little to help. All he wanted to do was find Sasuke and punch him in the face for being… for being….

For being Sasuke!

Ever since the sound/sand invasion and the Orochimaru incident Sasuke had gotten even more distant. Not counting what took place earlier that morning.

Which was really strange… Sasuke telling him anything, especially about his clan was, if anything suspicious.

It left an odd, weird feeling that worried him. And he couldn't figure out why!

To him Sasuke was his best friend (and rival) and he wanted Sasuke to be able to confide in him and for whatever reason, as of late the more Sasuke pushed him away the more it hurt. Just another thing he couldn't figure out.

And his training was suffering because of it; he couldn't concentrate which made the whole thing a waste of time.

Letting loose a small sigh as he kicked up some dirt, Naruto straightened.

A low sound emitted in the distance, and with a glance up towards the sky Naruto found it to be a bird.

What he wouldn't give to have no worries, like the birds. The most that concerned them was food and their babies. Idly he wondered what it would be like to fly…

A rather wasteful and pointless thought…

His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled, rather loudly too.

"Ha…" He wrapped his arms around his stomach in an impossible attempt to stop the noise.

"How could I forget to eat breakfast… Oi …It's no wonder I'm starving!"

A bright grin stretched across his features as he spun around and bolted towards his favorite eating place.

"Ichiraku Ramen here I come!"

~88~

"AH! That hit the spot!" Naruto uttered as he placed his second empty bowl on the counter. He brought up an arm to wipe his face; the grin still on his features from earlier.

"Thanks for the food old man!"

The shop owner turned to the blonde with a smile on his face, "No problem Naruto! Glad you enjoyed it!"

Before Naruto could say anything else a small bell sound chimed. The white curtains to the stand parted to reveal a rather elderly looking male. Who strangely enough still looked slightly young… for his age. He had a large scroll on his back and two red lines trailing down his face from his eyes. And on his forehead was some kind of head protector with the word oil etched into it.

"So this is where you've been? Looks to me that Ramen is all you eat!"

A small gasp emitted from Naruto as his eyes widen, his arm came up with his index finger pointed at the white haired male; "Purvey Sage!"

The grin on the white haired male was replaced with a frown in an instant, "Don't call me that! Sheesh."

After staring stupidly for a few minutes Naruto dropped his arm and blinked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on those purvey books of yours?"

Scoffing the dubbed 'purvey sage' crossed his arms, "It's called research."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto waved as he turned back around, debating on a third bowl.

Jiraiya entered the Ramen stand and took a seat next to the small blonde.

"How would you like to come with me Naruto?"

Naruto's head snapped to the side to look at the other, a slightly startled yet curious look on his face, "Ha?"

A small chuckle left the older male as he briefly closed his eyes, "You see there's this woman I have to find. And I thought you might be interested in tagging along?" He finished while opening his eyes.

A scowl broke across Naruto's face and he crossed his arms in a huff.

"Forget it! I don't want to watch you be a pervert to some women! I'm not going!"

Scratching the back of his head, the elder male sighed before grinning, "I could train you along the way!"

Jiraiya's words instantly got a reaction. A bright, elevated grin fixed on Naruto's face and his eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Naruto?"

The blonde's lips twitched and before he could reply Jiraiya continued "Don't answer that. Yes, I'll teach you something… awesome."

Not waiting to hear anymore, Naruto flung himself off his seat, ecstatic. "I'll go pack my bags! Be right back!"

Jiraiya blinked at the blonde's enthusiasm as he dashed away. Sighing he uttered to the stand owner "He's such a knucklehead." With a shake of his head he bid 'goodbye' to the other male and left the stand.

The white curtains swayed slightly before stilling…

~88~

Wow… Not being a fan of Sasuke anymore and not overly fond of Naruto sure makes it hard to write them. It comes so much easier in my head…

Much shorter then I like. But hey it's something.


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings

See first chapter for Disclaimer and warnings.

This chapter is re-written.

I apologies in advance for any out of character (ness)

Sorry for the sever lateness of this chapter! I had this done in Nov. but it needed editing and some minor fixing and then things came up and I put off dealing with any type of writing.

First update of the year! Happy 2012

None of my chapters are beta'd.

Note – This chapter will take place after Naruto & Jariya left in search of Tsunade. Everything happened as it did in the Anime. Tsunade has woken Sasuke (& everyone else). & The fight between Naruto & Sasuke has happened. Orochimaru's sound Nin show up.

I didn't see much reason to add Naruto & Jariya leaving & everything else since I'd do it similarly and it was never really a part of my plan. I was just fixing things since the 1st chapter (the old one) pointed it out.

Everything from here on out strays from the Anime. Well for the most part.

This chapter takes a jump from the last chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to **kiki2222 **for reviewing and favoring my story. Thank you!

Chapter 4

Feelings

Naruto was angry, no he was furious! But also sad. It was irritating to be all the way at the top in elation then to plummet in a blink of an eye.

He had come to team 7's usual training ground but found that no amount of training would get his mind off the events that had transpired earlier that day.

Naruto griped the ground in his fist, digging his fingers deep into the earth in agitation.

'Not only is Sakura mad at me, but Kakashi-Sensei is disappointed in me to. And I don't want even think how much Purvey Sage is.'

Naruto supposed he couldn't blame either one, they both had valid reasons. But they weren't angry/disappointed at just him; Sasuke was taking a portion of it to.

Naruto figured if he hadn't gotten so worked up at Sasuke, he was sure things would be different. After all he was use to Sasuke's attitude, even if he couldn't stand it.

"Tch." Scoffing Naruto crossed his arms childishly.

There was just something about Sasuke that agitated him so much and yet sometimes they could get along rather well. Like before he'd left one his trip with Jiraiya.

Sasuke was just constantly prissy… changing moods. He'd be almost kind then a jerk the next.

And sure he got some of it. Sasuke's brother had killed his family (Or so Sasuke said; though Naruto seriously doubted he's lie about something that big) and with such a loss Sasuke wanted to get back at his brother.

And after running into Itachi and getting creamed and put into a coma Sasuke was bound to be fraying at the edges. And he had to go and push Sasuke's buttons. Even though Naruto wasn't quite sure what exactly _had_ pushed Sasuke to demand a fight.

Not that he didn't want to fight Sasuke, but considering how worked up they had both gotten… and how things had ended…

Naruto let loose a long sigh as he uncrossed his arms and fell backwards onto the dirt covered earth. His arms pillowing his head.

Naruto had used the rasangen against Sasuke on top of the hospital while Sasuke had used Chidori. At the time it seemed right to use it. Naruto had wanted to show Sasuke his awesome new move he had learned from the purvey sage. And…

He also really wanted to mildly hurt Sasuke. To prove that Sasuke wasn't better than him anymore, to prove that he _had_ skill.

But then Kakashi-Sensei had shown up and diverted their attacks. And after seeing the damage of their attacks on the water storages, his had done the least. And then Sasuke…

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration and anger, the feelings he had felt at that moment bubbling up at the thought. Blue eyes glaring at the gathering clouds in the sky.

'Sasuke had to go and smirk that cocky arrogant smirk of his!' Clearly saying that Naruto was still dead last.

Sighing again Naruto's anger slowly ebbed, his eyes closing momentarily.

Why did Sasuke have to be like that?

Directly after Sasuke left Naruto sat atop a tall building to stu when the purvey sage popped up.

What a _fun_ conversation _that_ had been…

He and Sasuke may have not gotten to finish their fight… and even if one of them had won; Naruto couldn't bring himself to feel much for it. They had both been fighting with anger; anger more than anything.

And he could always prove Sasuke later when Sasuke came to terms with whatever it was that was bugging him so bad. If he came to terms… and if he didn't Naruto would just have to pound it out of him!

Or… maybe he could pester the stubborn teme into telling him.

Talking was a better alternative then fighting. And there was no saying that he couldn't throw in a few punches either.

Naruto jerked from his thoughts at the sound of his stomach gurgling. Flushing ever so slightly Naruto bolted from the ground.

A bright genuine grin spread across his face, "Ramen!" And not wasting another second Naruto sprinted for his favorite eating place.

**88

With a loud burp Naruto placed his now empty bowl onto the counter as he wipe he mouth with his other arm. A satisfied grin etched onto his features as he thanked the old man and left the shop.

His mood, Naruto decided as he strolled down the road avoiding pedestrians; had much improved.

After returning to the Village with Tsunade, who was able to awake Kakashi-Sesnei and Sasuke from their coma and was working on helping Lee Naruto had been ecstatic. All that worrying that he'd done while on the road with Jiraiya and finally melted.

He'd also gotten to see everyone again. But then things went downhill after seeing Sasuke…

But he had a plan now! He was going to set things back to the way things were before. Or almost as before.

And to do that he is going to talk to Sasuke. Laughing Naruto sprinted down the road, his destination his stubborn rival.

**88

Rain pelted the trees and buildings with no mercy. The heavy down pour only added to Naruto's sour mood.

He seemed unable to keep a cherry mood today.

He wasn't sure what all had happened. He hadn't been able to hear anything. And he hadn't wanted to risk going closer and attracting attention. Despite his bad skill in camouflage and staying quite he hadn't been noticed or discovered.

Just before the rain hit he'd had located Sasuke. But he was not alone. High up in the trees stood the Uchiha and four obviously non-Leaf shinobi. They wore, on their headbands the musical note that signaled their allegiance to Orchimaru.

A brief fight had taken place with Sasuke as the loser, those strange marks receding. He was confused and wary of those markings; he'd never seen them on Sasuke before but had shoved that detail away for later.

Just as Naruto had decided to leap out Kakashi had arrived. Or had he been their awhile?

Disregarding the thought Naruto had tried to listen to the conversation between teacher and student once the enemy Nin's were gone; but irritatingly he hadn't heard a thing. Even when Sasuke had started yelling with such hatred on his face.

Naruto remembered the brief shudder that went though him at the look.

Then Kakashi had released Sasuke and left the Uchiha alone.

Naruto wished he knew what had happened. Staring at Sasuke's blank face had caused an unnerving feeling to creep into him.

And now sitting on his bed Naruto couldn't get the uneasiness he felt to go away.

Pulling his blue blanket up and collapsing against his soft pillow Naruto stared at the blankness before him.

He couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon to leave.

~ End. (Sorry it's so short!)

I thought about doing the Sound Nin's and Sasuke's confrontation but seeing as it _is_ in the Anime I couldn't be bothered. At first I had planned for Naruto to interrupt them but decided that's not how I wanted to go about it.

For one – I felt that the Sound Nin would try to kill Naruto (He's a witness) and Naruto I doubt could take them at this point in time so I scraped it.

Plus I didn't want this incident to change Sasuke's attitude to much towards Naruto just yet. (Cause no Sasuke wouldn't let them kill Naruto but it would have been a hassle to get him to that point) Too soon.

Sorry for the major lack of conversation in this chapter! This one was fighting me. I had to work out how I wanted to get this started and into moving forward. So I guess this is called a filler.

Review if you wish. Reviews help motivate me to write


End file.
